Warhammer 40k fanon:HTML Policy
Wikia, like many wiki providers, allows usage of some HyperText Markup Language (HTML) outside of its own native usable code. However, this does cause some issues when Visual and/or Rich Text editor is used, being that both these editing formats are not 100% code compliant. Additionally, HTML is often used and stretched beyond its usefulness by other users to the point where it can seriously compromise aspects of the wiki, including but not limited to: template visibility; friendly interactions between templates, images and text; readability; and design standardisation. Therefore, all standard articles (those without prefixes such as "Template:", "User:", "Warhammer 40k fanon:" and etc, or suffixes such as "/Sandbox" and "/Archive") are bound by these following clauses regarding HTML. Permitted Tags The following HTML tags (and their respective closing tags) are permitted: * (makes text bold) * (makes text italic) * (makes text strikethrough; for example this can be useful when writing up the output of tampered vox recordings or computer data) * (marks an unordered list. This can be used if you so desire, however usage of * , a Wikitext tag, is much easier to manage) * (marks an ordered list. This can be used if you so desire, however usage of # , a Wikitext tag, is much easier to manage) * (marks an item on a list. This can be used if you so desire, however usage of # or *, Wikitext tags, are much more contained and easier to manage) *") * (implements a line break, which can be useful for dividing paragraphs) (note: line breaks are self contained tags. Only one is required to fulfil its function) * and (makes texts superscript or subscript, respectively) * (creates a heading, with size depending on a number from 1-6 added after the h in the fist tag. For this wiki, through to are permitted.) *All Wikia tags that can be added through the "add features and media" panel that appears whilst editing, such as , or the "{|" tags used in tables. * (Used for an abbreviation and/or acronym and optionally provides a full description for it on mouseover) * (Used for citations.) (note: it must be used with the "" tag in order to function) * (Used to fulfil the citation function in conjunction with tags. It should be placed at the bottom of your page.) (note: reference is a self contained tag. Only one is required to fulfil its function) Non-permitted Tags The following HTML tags (and their respective closing tags) are not permitted. The following tags are only common tags. Any tags not listed here which can also modify an article are additionally not permitted. * (marks a paragraph. This is not required for Wikia, since all the basic CSS and HTML tags required to make published articles look sufficient are already managed by Wikia's code.) * (underlines text; to emphasise text, make it italic or bold instead. For headings, use standard wikitext or HTML heading tags for headings) * (changes the attributes of a line of text, such as size, font style, or colour) * (creates a division of the document, that is, a "box" that can be styled. Can be coded to do a variety of things, including borders, background colours, font styles, font sizes, box and text shadows, gradients, text padding, and so fourth) * and (prevents a segment in a template page from showing up in other pages that the template is used in, and for the latter vice versa) (note: Strictly speaking, these are not actually HTML tags, but they still function like one) * (prevents code from functioning. Useful for demonstrating template input to other users, however largely not useful in articles.) (note: Strictly speaking, this is not actually a HTML tag, but it still functions like one) * (styles font, such as font size or colour. An outdated tag that performs the same function that spans and divs can without the same flexibility) * (creates a poll. Useful for blogs and talk pages, but fairly unprofessional for articles.) * (specifies a section that is quoted from another source. Browsers usually indent blockquote elements. The template already fulfils this tag's purpose to a standardised degree, rendering this tag rather needless.) * (''Creates a horizontal line. Level 2 headings automatically create these, however they shouldn't be used elsewhere.) Additionally, tags that Wikia does not recognise (such as ) are not allowed to be used, simply because they serve no function. Tags are very easy to spot; there's a difference between and My Article, so don't get too worried about using brackets/chevrons/arrows (these: < >) in other contexts (e.g. showing computer or vox output). Category:Policy